


Little One

by Aahhhaaaa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aahhhaaaa/pseuds/Aahhhaaaa
Summary: You and Boba finally get some time alone
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Little One

Entering hyperdrive Boba and you were going to hide out in a small solar system well you waited for Din and the others to com you when they were done aboard the light cruiser but you couldn't care less about that or anything right now all you could care about was how Bobas lips and arms were finally against yours after all these years.

The tension between from when you first laid eyes on Boba again all the way till now was unbearable and it was nearly impossible for you to keep your distance when the others were around.

Now the two of you were finally alone and you needed him now.

Breaking the kiss you started hurriedly stripping yourself of your armour with Boba quickly following along. 

Tugging your off your boots you heard Boba flipping out the bed that blended in with the walls of the cockpit. Rushing to take off the rest of your extra layers you eagerly turned around and were greeted by the sweet sight of Boba idly laying down, his lustful dark eyes staring into yours as he palmed himself through his layers.

Walking over to him you swung your legs around his waist. Straddling him you felt Bobas very prominent semi-hard cock against your ass. Holding his scarred face you kissed him deeply as you felt Boba roam your back and sides till he tightly grabbed your waist and bucked into you desperately trying to relearn your body after all these years. 

Your reunion was rough, raw and anything but gentle. The two of you had time for gentle and slow later right now the two of you wanted to make up for all the lost years and grief.

Moaning into Bobas lips, the pleasure was so much and yet not enough at the same time. 

You could tell Boba felt the same way from how he was desperately pushing you closer to him and rutting into you.

Breaking the kiss for air Boba combed his hand through your hair before he brought you into another searing kiss.

But just as quickly the kiss started it was over as Boba quickly flipped the both of you over. 

Boba leant over you for a mere second before he sat up on his heels and ripped your shirt open sending buttons flying everywhere.

In shock of your now open chest in front of Bobas hungry haze you had instinctively reacted by trying to cover up using your arms.

Boba was not very happy about that.

Growling deeply Boba grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head. With his other hand he held your chin and titled your face up to meet his animalistic gaze.

"Stay still, little one" was all he spoke before his hands were all over your chest groping and squeezing. Gasping you arched your back and tried to push your chest further into Bobas touch. 

"Please.." You whined out drawing up your knees 

"Please what" Boba was kissing along your neck "What do you want Little One?"

"Touch me more" You mewled out lifting up your hips trying to get more friction 

Kissing you roughly again Bobas hands left your chest and traveled downwards. Grabbing your hips he held them tightly as he grinded his clothed cock roughly against your core for a mere moment before his hands moved up then down your legs. 

Breaking the kiss Bobas hands reached your hips again and worked his way through unbuttoning your pants before unceremoniously removing them and your underwear.

Resting his calloused hands on your thighs oh so close to where you desperately needed him you mewled out at a please begging Boba to touch you.

Licking his lips Bobas eyes flicked from your sopping wet heat to your wide desperate, glossy eyes and chuckled as he watched you twitch and tightly shut your eyes from him barely squeezing your thighs.

But just as much as Boba wanted to continue to tease you and leave you a desperate crying mess from all the times he's brought you to the edge only to pull away he also wanted to be buried in your wet core again. 

The thought was overwhelming, you were right here, after all these years, you were right here, and he wanted nothing more then to be one with you again. 

Moving his hands Boba spread your legs further before he pushed two fingers into you. Gasping loudly, you gripped the pillow tightly as you felt Bobas fingers curling and stretching you open as he perfectly rubbed back and forth on your clit.

Moaning louder you had tried to close your legs from the onslaught of pleasure but Boba paid no mind simply adding another finger, moving deeper and rougher pulling louder and louder moans out of you as your knuckles go white from gripping the bedding so roughly.

Boba was mischievously grinning as he watched you wreath in pleasure as he roughly fingerfucked you and just as you were about to reach your peak Boba had stopped. 

Frustratingly groaning, you relaxed your grip and body and looked at up boba. Opening your mouth you were about to question Boba

But instead you felt Bobas rough hands on your hips as he roughly flipped you over.

Moaning, you raised your hips and buried your head and arms in the pillows.

Behind you, you heard the shuffling and grunting of Boba struggling to get his pants down. 

Wiggling your hips you felt Bobas hand on your hip as he lined up his painfully hard cock with your entrance and in one thrust buried himself deep in you.

Choking out a moan that pillows muffled, Boba pulled out again before slamming right into you again. 

Grasping the pillows Boba ruthlessly pounded into you, taking you hard and fast. 

Every rough thrust of his against yours had you practically screaming into the pillows the pleasure was intoxicating, you had forgotten how much you missed this.

You felt Bobas clothed chest against your back as he leant over you, kissing your neck Boba was hitting against that sweet spot inside you so perfectly. 

Then his hand was on your clit and now you were actually screaming. The pleasure was so much and so good and it wasn't long till you were cumming around Bobas cock. 

Groaning Boba ruthlessly thrusted into you once, twice, before he pulled out and spilled himself with a heavy groan onto the sheets between your legs.


End file.
